


Welcome Home

by GamerFan369



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerFan369/pseuds/GamerFan369
Summary: Hubert returns home after a month long mission and what he wants more than anything is to be back in his husband's arms.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalMageHimiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMageHimiko/gifts).



> This fanfiction was written for MagicalMageHimiko (go check out their stories! They’re really good!). I did my best to come up with the fluffiest thing possible. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And MagicalMageHimiko, I know it’s not much, but I hope this story at least brings a smile to your face. This story is for you. I hope you enjoy it!

The moment Hubert caught sight of the Imperial palace, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief, every bone in his body crying out in joy. His last mission had left him sore and aching, the hideout he was infiltrating requiring a lot more climbing than he originally thought. However, he was finally back in Enbarr, and he could finally take a moment to rest. Or at least take it easy.

In under an hour, his horse was back in the stables and Hubert was walking through the hallways towards his quarters, the full moon being the only source of light that guided his path. He would usually report to Her Majesty as soon as he returned from a mission, but he knew that she would be asleep at this hour, and he didn’t want to disturb her slumber. So, he headed straight towards his room, the thought of seeing his husband again causing his pace to speed up.

It had been more than a month since Hubert had last seen Ferdinand and he missed him terribly. He had been away for longer periods of time for missions, but he always missed his husband, no matter the number of days spent apart. It felt darker, colder, when he couldn’t see Ferdinand’s smile, hear his laughter, hold him in his arms. He wouldn’t feel normal again until he was back with his husband, back with his home. Luckily for Hubert, that moment was fast approaching.

Hubert quietly opened the door to his room, slipping inside and closing the door with a nearly silent _click_. His eyes immediately darted over to the bed, and he felt his heart warm at the sight of Ferdinand’s sleeping form. He walked over, the carpet muffling his footsteps, and stopped right at the edge of their bed, simply taking a moment to admire the sight of his husband. Ferdinand was curled on his side, his hair splayed out on the pillow and only beginning to tangle up. He had a serene expression on his face, his lips lifted up in the tiniest of smiles.

He had a black blanket wrapped tight around his body. Or, what he _thought_ was a blanket. Upon further investigation, Hubert realized that it was instead one of his cloaks. His heart jumped in surprise at first, but the returning warmth quickly grabbed hold of his heart and pulled it back to its rightful place, enveloping it not soon after. He smiled at the sight in front of him, and that smile only grew as he saw Ferdinand snuggle more into his cloak.

Unable to stop himself, Hubert got to his knees so that he was face to face with his husband. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, savoring the feel of them after having gone so long without. He let the kiss linger, not wanting this moment to end too soon. Logically, he knew that he would do this again when the sun rose, he knew that he would be back to kissing Ferdinand soon, but his heart kept screaming at him that waiting for the morning was too long. He had already waited more than a month for this moment, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

His husband must have felt the same, for when Hubert pulled away, he heard a small groan escape from Ferdinand’s mouth. His eyes scrunched up as he shifted slightly, then slowly fluttered open. At first, it seemed as if Ferdinand was staring right through Hubert. His eyes were unfocused, and his eyelids kept slipping down as if to pull him back into sleep. He began rapidly blinking in an attempt to make everything clearer, in an attempt to make sense of what it was that woke him up. After a moment, Ferdinand finally _looked_ at Hubert, his eyes gleaming from the moonlight. “Hu…bie…?” he murmured, his voice a bit raspy from sleep. Then his eyes widened and he sat up. “Hubert?”

Smile still on his face, Hubert stood and gently placed a hand on Ferdinand’s cheek. His husband immediately leaned into the touch. “Hello sunshine,” he whispered. “I’m sorry to have woken you up.”

Grabbing hold of the hand on his cheek, Ferdinand brought it to his mouth and began to lightly kiss Hubert's fingers. Hubert saw the light glint off of Ferdinand's ring at the same time he felt his husband place a kiss on his ring finger, taking extra time to kiss the ring that was hidden underneath his gloves. The warmth in Hubert's heart only grew.

“Don’t apologize,” Ferdinand said, Hubert feeling the form of the words against his hand. “I would get up at any time of night if it meant seeing you again.”

Hubert melted at the words.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ferdinand. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him tight against his body. Ferdinand hummed in approval and returned the hug, his hold equally as tight, if not more so.

“I missed you so much,” Hubert mumbled into his love’s neck.

“Me too.”

The two stayed like that for a while, the only movement being when they moved their heads to kiss each other. Eventually, though, Hubert did pull back. As he did, his gaze fell onto his cloak again.

“May I ask why you are using one of my cloaks as a blanket?” A slight smirk graced Hubert’s face.

The moon provided enough light that he could, rather easily, see the small blush rising to Ferdinand’s cheeks. “I missed you,” he mumbled, not meeting Hubert’s gaze. “I missed you and I was cold. I was going to grab a blanket but then I saw your cloak and decided to take that instead. It…it still smells like you. It’s warm. I could almost pretend you were here whenever I used it. I just…” Ferdinand shrugged. “I found that I felt a bit closer to you. That you do not truly leave whenever you go to do missions. Parts of you still stay here and, well… I missed you.”

Hubert stared in awe for a moment at his husband, then swooped in and captured his lips. Ferdinand made a sound of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss, his eyes shutting in bliss.

Once the need of oxygen was too great, Hubert pulled back. “I love you,” he whispered.

The joy on Ferdinand’s face was a breathtaking sight that he hoped would never disappear. “I love you too,” Ferdinand replied.

Hubert hummed in delight at the words, then leaned forward, a smirk returning. His hands grasped at the edge of his cloak. “And _this_ is adorable.” Ferdinand’s blush returned tenfold and Hubert chuckled. He took another selfish moment to gaze at the sight of his husband before sliding off the bed with a sigh. “I’ll be right back. I need to get cleaned up. I still feel disgusting from all that travel.”

As Hubert turned to leave, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and he was pulled back onto the bed, his love’s chin resting on his shoulder. “Mmmm, no.”

“Ferdinand, I’m covered in grime and I’d rather not sleep in dirty clothes tonight.”

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Ferdinand purred. He slowly ran a hand up Hubert’s chest, making his husband shiver and his face turn from pale to red. “You know I would never object to seeing your body in all its glory.”

“ _F-Ferdinand!_ ”

The man in question laughed, his hand returning to its resting place on Hubert’s stomach. “I am simply teasing. You need to rest tonight. And tomorrow night. And for many nights after. You need to sleep, Hubert.”

“I do sleep.”

“You have to sleep without me forcing you to do so.”

“I function fine with little sleep.”

“I am pretty sure you need more than a little. If you deny it that, you should know that I will not bring you back to our chambers should you fall asleep in your office again.” Both of them knew that was a lie. He has said that same exact thing on multiple occasions, yet every time Hubert found himself falling asleep in his office, he woke up later to find himself in his bed next to his husband.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take a bit of time to rest.”

Ferdinand nodded triumphantly. “Good.”

Hubert tried to stand up but was kept in place by his sun’s tight hold. “Ferdinand, can you please let me go?”

Ferdinand buried his face in Hubert’s hair. “No.”

“Ferdinand?”

“No.”

“Ferdie?”

“No.”

“Sweetheart? Sunshine? Light of my life?”

“No.”

Hubert sighed. “I really do need to get changed.”

“And I need cuddles from my husband who has been gone for over a month.”

With that single sentence, Hubert could feel his resolve cracking. “Your clothes will get dirty.”

“Don’t care. The only thing I care about right now is you.”

That broke him. With a sigh of defeat, Hubert twisted around as best he could and gave his love a peck on the cheek. “Fine. But don’t complain to me about dirty sheets in the morning.”

Ferdinand grinned, pulling Hubert back so that they were both lying down, heads laying comfortably on the pillows. It was a wonderful feeling to finally sleep in a bed after many a night sleeping on the ground. Ferdinand snuggled against Hubert’s chest, his arms still wrapped around his stomach (though thankfully, their grip wasn’t as tight as before). Hubert returned the gesture, embracing Ferdinand and resting his chin on the top of his head. He remembered that Ferdinand was still wearing his cloak, and the thought only spurred him to try to get closer to his love than he already was.

“I love you,” Ferdinand said, his voice muffled.

Filled with complete and utter admiration and love, Hubert kissed the top of his husband’s head. “And I love you,” he whispered.

He felt Ferdinand smile against him. “Welcome home.”

Welcome home indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Take the fluff! Take it! Take all of it!
> 
> I headcanon that Hubert has a lot of cute nicknames for Ferdinand, but he only uses them when they're alone together.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story! I had a great time writing it! I always love writing fluff!
> 
> MagicalMageHimiko, I truly, deeply hope that this was able to put a smile on your face. If it did, even if no one else reads this, writing this story will have been worth it.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day/night!


End file.
